Naruto Dynasty
by bunji the wolf
Summary: Having to find a Scroll a great warrior use the Scroll of time to find himself in the world of Ninja. NarutoXDynasty warrior
1. Chapter 1

**Dynasty**

**Dynasty Ninja**

**Chapter One-Scroll of time**

**Somewhere in a peaceful calm land there stood a large caste with many guard post out and inside the caste.**

**Inside the Thorne room**

A very tall man about 6'10 stood there in his golden throne chair waiting for someone or something to happen he wore black armor the armor shine greatly. He smiled once he saw a solider from his unit arrived and bow down to him.

"Report solider." The giant spoke

"Yes Sir I-I found this Scroll in a cave just far north in land of Wu."

"And what is this Scroll then speak!"

"The Scroll say has the power to go through time Lord Lu Bu."

The greatest Warrior of all time the great and powerful Lord Lu Bu had a small smile across his face as he rise up from his throne.

"Time you say well it is true let me see show it to me!"

The solider gave the Scroll to his lord as Lu Bu open the Scroll and was shock and amazed at what he found there was seals and written words but there was one problem it was in Japanese and Lu Bu was Chinese (Not being racism!!).

"Bah!!"

"What is it my lord?"

"I can't understand it the only did I do know about it is that this Scroll can make people travel through time but only such a small group can enter."

"How much my lord?"

"About half my army you have done well report this to Diao chan and everyone else was going to take a trip Bwahahahaha!!"

"Y-yes my lord right away at once." The solider ran away to tell everyone about Lu Bu plain.

**Moment later outside Lu Bu palaces**

Half of Lu Bu army was gather together he only need just a small force in case of any tricks in the future which where Lu Bu plain to go to, he want to see the future world and know his fate of Wu, Shu and Wei.

Lu Bu asks one of his solider to read the Scroll so did the Solider speaking in Japanese, Lu Bu waited for something to happen but after waiting for ten second a small blue gateway was open. From the other side Lu Bu could see a Village a peaceful looking one he had evil smirk on his face wondering would this Village be his in the future or not?

He charge in the gateway as everyone else follow him his friends and Solider follow their leader Lu Bu into the gateway that lead there to a strange world.

**In another world/Unknown Village**

Lu Bu ride his horse out of the blue gateway to the opening of the Village he stop there staying at the large gate of the Village the gates were very tall and huge.

"Not a bad place to rule hmm…where is everyone?" he looked around

As another blue gateway pen up beside him as one of his subordinate, Zhang Liao appears from that gateway as he spoke.

"My lord is seems that the gateway doesn't let us to be in the same point with us allies?"

"Hmnp! Seems so where is Diao chan?" he asks

"I appear she may be inside the Village like the others?"

"If so then let go!" he ride his horse inside the Village

**Elsewhere in the Village**

Diao chan and few other Solider came through a difference portal then the others, she seem worry not she haven't see Lu Bu or Zhang Liao with her but she knew he was somewhere inside the Village. She wouldn't worry about Lu Bu he was strong and no one could defeat him in battle.

She ride her horse in the Village with the other Solider who act as Guards for her but she took them to go and find Lu Bu and tell him she would wait in the heart of the Village, the Soldiers did there job and went off to find lord Lu Bu.

While ride her horse around the Village she didn't see too many people during this peace Village and especially when its night here. Keeping her guard up from thugs and perverts, she had her weapon ready to beat the crap out of anyone who dares attack her.

Diao chan then found a man with a club in his hands attacking a women, he had already kill her by beating her to death with the iron club but the dead women was holding in her arms was a baby boy 

with blonde spiky hair and strange marking on his cheeks. The man raises his club high in the air ready to smash the boy skull in like he did to the women who was protecting the baby boy.

Diao chan didn't waste any time she quickly ride her horse to there she cried out to get the man to notices her when he turn around. She bash his face with her weapon dual maces "The Diva",

She turn her horse around and went back to the man she just knot the crap out of, she got off her horse and walked to the dead women body and took the baby boy away from the women with red long hair. Diao was sad this baby boy had lose his mother just now and there was no one there to take care of him she wouldn't trust anyone with the baby after seeing the baby boy mother was just murder.

The baby boy was sleeping peacefully he haven't anything to worry now he was now in safe arms.

Unknowing to Diao chan the man she club got up and was about to smash her skull in when he rise his club in the air ready to kill her. The man stop when he fled pain in his skull as behind him stood lord Lu Bu all his might and glory, rising his spear in the air taking the man high in the air he swing his spear and toss the body over to a wall that smash the man skull into pieces.

Diao chan looked behind her and smiled "My lord you are safe?"

'Yes I know but you should be careful Diao chan if I haven't arrive that man who have taken your life and that I can't let that happen, I will protect you with my life Diao chan."

"Oh my lord Lu Bu." She smiled

Lu Bu looked down at her to see her had a baby in her arms he ask what was she doing with a baby, Diao frown and look back at the women who was the baby boy mother. Lu Bu look and saw what has happen by only looking at the women dead body her skull was smash blood was rushing out of her skull she was indeed dead.

Diao chan bow her to the women and whisper under her breath "_Your son I will take care of I promise."_

"Diao chan let us go this place is bordering if this is the future then I have no place for it."

Then a voice spoke from behind them "Future huh then you must be from the past am I mistaken?"

Lu Bu look behind him to a old man wearing white and red robe wearing a white and red hat over his head, as beside the old man were a large group of ninja in black ready to fight or kill at the old man command.

"Who are you old fool?" Lu Bu asks

"I am the third Hokage leader of the Village hidden in the leaves and who are you may I ask?"

Lu Bu smirk and rise his weapon in the air "Who am I? I am the might great and powerful Lu Bu!!"

"Lu Bu you say the great and powerful warrior ten thousand years ago?"

Lu Bu raise his weapon down and looks a bit upset "Ten thousand years ago I see I see I see so we travel to ten thousand into the future bwahahaha!"

Then Zhang Liao spoke "My lord properly we may leader what has happen in the future about us?"

Lu Bu looked at Diao chan who nod her head as the giant warrior spoke "Very well then Old man tell us what has happen to the three kingdoms?"

**Three hours later**

Lu Bu wasn't happy at all he wasn't anger or sad…he was piss! Hearing about his death and Diao chan and everyone else death, but he soon calm down for if he doesn't go back to the past he could live out his life as he wanted too. And also he wanted to plain his move to change the past it would be his army who win over the great three kingdom hearts, but he didn't want to stay in past at all but he knew he soon have too since he didn't belong there. But all of that would change real soon.

Taking everything about the baby boy who Diao chan save was the past leader son the fourth Hokage the baby boy name is Naruto Uzumaki, and also Naruto was a host to a demon fox of the name Kyuubi. This Lu Bu thought to himself he could change the past if he had a few helping hands to help him and everyone, Diao chan told Lu Bu she wanted to rise Naruto as her own Lu Bu didn't disagreed Lu Bu was pretty much fear as a demon on the battle field.

Having an adopted son who a demon host wasn't any different at all, Diao chan was happy her lord wanted to raise Naruto as his son. And that would be fun for Lu Bu to having a son who will be fear as the second demon on the battle field.

Lu Bu was smart he plain many steps ahead then anyone he has ever knew since the Scroll of time would control when ever the use wish to go through time, Lu Bu would use the Scroll to enter the state of time when Lu Bu was still with Dong Zhuo or enter a time many years after Lu Bu close to Naruto time also.

But the third Hokage Lu Bu a small request.

"What is this request you want old man?"

"Whenever you return from your time please bring young Naruto back so he may enter the Chunin exams when he turns twelve, so he may enter it and become a great warrior like his real father and you also." Sarutobi chuckle

Lu Bu smirk "Very well then so be it Naruto shall return when he turns twelve on his 12th birthday he shall return."

Lu Bu and the old man shook hands and agreed to the deal.

Soon Lu Bu and the others left the time zone taking Naruto with them into their time and their era.

**Back in past Lu Bu palaces**

Lu Bu, Diao chan and the others appear from the blue gateway back to their time to see his guards and warriors there waiting for their lord to return once Lu Bu return they cheer and cheer for him.

He told them to hold their cheer as Diao chan gave Naruto to Lu Bu as he raise Naruto in the air as Lu Bu yell out lord.

"Everyone may I present to you my son Naruto Uzumaki Lu!!"

The solider cheer greatly about their lord return and also the son of Lu Bu…Naruto, Lu Bu gave Naruto back to Diao chan and smiled at her and Naruto as he thought to himself.

"_They say that you cannot the past? Well I will prove to them they are dead wrong!"_

**End**

**Next Time-Rising a demon spawn **

Ok everyone Lu Bu now has the power to change his and his ally's fate what will happen to the future if the past is change too much? Not really sure but he will be more focus on Naruto.

Now should Naruto have a weapon like Lu Bu have?

Halberd-Spear he use in Dynasty warrior 1-5

Double Halberd Shuriken-the weapon Lu Bu uses in Dynasty warrior 6 but having the power of darkness within Naruto soul which I mean is Naruto sorrow and hate.

Or

Enryuu-(Dragon Flame Sword) A magically large fire broadsword embraces by the fire spirit within Naruto soul.

Shippuu-(Glade Blade) a large Naginata embrace by the powers of wind inside Naruto heart.

**Pairing-**

Naruto will be like his adopted father Lu Bu meaning also his taste in women so these are the ones I think will do for Naruto, but who will be the one for him?

Tenten

Haku

Temari

Well that it everyone…for now anyway enjoy the chapter and the next chapter coming soon let see if Lu Bu got the guts to rise a child as his own?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two-Rising a demon Spawn**

_About four years in the Lu Bu time has past and Naruto his son was growing up fast and strong as during his babyhood, Naruto was a learner at birth Diao chan watch and took care of him as if he was her real son this bought great happiest to her and Lu Bu very dearly. Lu Bu decided to make his move to change time when Naruto has grow up and to take care of himself meaning when Naruto find his bride and own his own land to rule then and only then will Lu Bu change the flow of time until then he would let time do this job._

_When battles and war came, Lu Bu didn't get in the fight as he had a son now raising him was the number one thing in his life for the time benign when Naruto turn four Lu Bu made up his mind about teaching Naruto how to fight at a very early age._

_So Naruto will learn the first thing about fighting…know your enemies and know your friends and with power you can do anything and also protect anyone who dares try to take it away from you._

**Lu Bu Palace one week after Naruto fourth birthday**

Little prince Naruto walked to the large training ground where both Lu Bu and Zhang Liao trains together, he wore a dark blue and black robe like shirt wearing also black pants. Naruto hair was cut short to the back of his neck. (**Thinking of Demyx hair cut from kingdom hearts 2**)

While looking around the large battle area, the young prince quickly heard the sound of something coming his way but from where it was hush in the wind when it hit him Naruto quickly duck his head as a very large spear was toss from behind him aim at his head.

Naruto turn around and saw who toss the spear at him it was Lu Bu and right with him was Zhang Liao both was smiling at how Naruto quickly dodge that attack.

"Naruto bring me by Spear!" Lu Bu ordered

Naruto nod his head and quickly run over to the far end of the area and pick up the giant Spear from the stone wall and ran back to Lu Bu and Zhang Liao.

"Here your weapon father." Naruto spoke

Lu Bu smirk "Naruto today this weapon belong to you now and forever you shall have my Halberd!"

Naruto face turn to great joy as he always wanted to have a weapon of his own and a Spear very much like Lu Bu, but then Lu Bu spoke again casing Naruto to stop cheering.

"Hey knot if off your training isn't over Naruto!"

Naruto blink twice "Training?"

Lu Bu grin "Yeah your training now that you have a weapon you can now fight back and kid don't run away from daddy bwahahahahha!!

Lu Bu bought out his new weapon a double Halberd as Naruto face turn white with fear as he yelled.

"HEY THAT FAIR YOU GOT TWO!!"

"Brah! Quit crying like a little baby your four Naruto time to grow up and be a warrior like me!"

"O-ok father." Naruto draw his weapon and ran toward Lu Bu.

Lu Bu block Naruto attack just using the end of his blade holding Naruto attack as he sigh "Still too young to take me on huh? Very well until you can attack me right or at less laid a mark your just weak."

Naruto curse and sigh as he frown Lu Bu smirk and pat Naruto on the head "Don't worry kid you'll be a great warrior like me someday."

"The strongest in the world?"

"Yes you will be you will become the second strongest."

Naruto jaw drop "Then who the first!?"

"ME! That who!" Lu Bu Aim his Spear near Naruto nose as the boy sweat drop.

"Y-yes sir your number one."

"Good for now your trainer and also guardian will be Zhang Liao."

Naruto nod his head as Lu Bu left the area leaving the two alone to train.

"Man I got own by father he must think of me as a bother dang it!" Naruto slash his Spear down on the ground in a fit of anger and saddest.

As Zhang Liao chuckle "Easy there young prince, your father do not think of you as a weakling but you are young and strength come with age and Wisdom."

Naruto glad at Zhang Liao "First you were my teacher in history now your trainer father must trust you very much Zhang Liao-sensei."

Zhang Liao nod his head "Yes lord Lu Bu is my friend and you are his future hope Naruto you must become strong like me and powerful and unbeatable like your father lord Lu Bu."

"Heck yeah I want to become strong like my father no one can beat father he the best in all of China!" Naruto raise his fit in the air as Zhang smirk at the young prince.

"_Yes indeed but your journey will start in the next eight years young prince and by that time you will become strong and powerful, and calm a land of your own."_

"Hey Zhang-sensei can you teach me how father swing his Spear around without getting dizzy and that attack father to swing a person really far away into the stars!"

Zhang laugh "Well Naruto the first thing is how the strength in your arms and your will."

"My will?"

"You cannot have strength without will and Lord Lu Bu has such will his strength so far past normal human or demon."

Naruto show his foxy grin and yell in the air "whoa yeah I want to be like father alright the beats no the Greatest Warrior ever yeah and I'm the second yup, Naruto Uzumaki Lu! The son of Diao Chan and Lu Bu don't you forget it Zhang-sensei and that goes for the whole world too!"

"Hahahahahha such spirit and will now Naruto let me show you how to use a Spear."

Naruto draw his Spear ready to fight as Zhang nod his head and bought out two small Spear like weapon as Naruto dash toward him but Zhang block Naruto attack and smirk "Your quicker now that good Naruto."

"Yeah you haven't see nothing yet Zhang-sensei."

**Eight years later**

**Lu Bu Palace outside the gates**

Twelve year old Naruto Uzumaki Lu stood there on his horse he name Black Thunder, wearing a dark blue armor his armor was very much like Lu Bu and Zhang Liao but it was less armor around the protects of the arms and shoulders. In his right hand was his Spear Lu Bu gave him and on his left hand was Enryuu a fire sword that was given to him on his nineth birthday a gift from Zhang Liao, said that has the power of the fire spirit of the land.

On his back was a green Naginata blade with the powers of wind within a gift from Diao chan on Naruto seventh birthday one of Naruto best weapon he use this weapon more then once on the battle field and training, by his side was Zhang Liao and Chen Gong to keep an eye on Naruto and the people in his Village. Lu Bu wanted to keep Naruto safe in his timeline knowing most of the Village know who he is and what he has inside his soul keeping two people he mostly trusted but having read the future that Chen Gong defected to Lu Bu and was defeated by Cao Cao, Chen Gong didn't want to go through what himself in that time did.

When Lu Bu read and found out Chen Gong beg for Lu Bu forgive him and promise to never do that even if that will change the flow of time, he didn't want to betray his lord and the new young prince Naruto this time things will be different from the past.

"Ready prince Naruto?" Spoke Chen Gong

Naruto nod his head as Chen Gong read the Scroll of time as the gateway open up to 12 years in the future in Naruto time where the Chunin exams will begin real soon about one month and that all Naruto needs to be ready in his timeline.

"Let go to...the future!" Naruto yell

As he ride black thunder into the time portal to the future that is Naruto home time.

**Konoha 12 years in the future and one month away from the Chunin exams.**

The gateway open up in a forest where the three jump out of the portal riding there horses, as Naruto stop and look around and spoke in a confuse tone.

"Bah! This isn't the Village Hidden in the Leaves?"

"My prince it seems that once again the Scroll of time has...mistravel us again it doesn't seem far from the Village there a road here that might show us the way." Spoke Chen Gong

"Well in that case let go then." Naruto smirk

"But which way my prince?" Asks Zhang

Naruto look left and right "Damn it I don't know which way?"

Chen Gong look at the right and left side of the road and spoke "My prince both seem to be fill with Mist but the right side seem to be more fill with mist."

Naruto took a long thought "Alright I got it let go to the right side the mist is more clear over there let go!"

Naruto ride his horse to the right of the road as Zhang and Chen follow him after riding from what seem like a few second Naruto quickly stop when saw from a hill a Village down below.

"My prince this isn't the Village I remember Twelve years ago this must be another Village?" Spoke Zhang Liao

Naruto seem a bit upset and ride his horse down the hill and spoke while riding down the hill "So what Village or not I want to have some fun!"

Chen Gong Sighs and shook his head "It appears Naruto has indeed had too much time with lord Lu Bu and not us oh well let go shall we Zhang?"

"Yes." Zhang nod his head and ride down the hill followed Naruto.

The Village was dead silence there was no one outside on the streets of the Village, looking around to find no one was there this trouble Naruto only a little bit, knowing this from Zhang lession.

If there is no one in a Village then everyone is dead or has left the Village for good then Naruto took a siff in the air as he smell a powerful energy in the air someone strong was coming to the Village as Naruto turn around to see a group of childern about his age with a mask man with silver hair and a old man with them. The first person Naruto laid eyes on was a girl with beautiful brown eyes, she had was in two buns she clothed was in a Chinese style wearing a pink shirt and dark green pants.

Naruto had a smiled on his face as Chen and Zhang notices the prince was smiling and this smiled wasn't any normal smile, then Naruto looked at the second person he laid eyes on. Was a boy wearing a green suit with large brushy eyebrows he had a usual hair cut Naruto had ever seen before.

But Naruto only spoke "Hey are you strong?"

**Next Time-Are you strong? Naruto meet Team Seven**

**Pairing is...NarutoXTentenXHaku**

**Later everyone I shall return with more Dynasty Warriors!!**

**Now I must tell you this for some reason I get writer block on the land of waves Arc for some reason why I don't know but this time things will be very different since, Naruto isn't like the Naruto we know he was trained by a great Warrior and his follower. There will be a small a small lemon ok!! ****Reason why I chose Tenten and Rock Lee-They both rocks! And plus this is my story and Team Seven will be Kakashi, Naruto and Tenten and Rock Lee (he still with Guy as master and student).**

**Well later and enjoy this week update chapter good bye!**


End file.
